


Sleepy Pat and Tanks

by trans_dan



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Ghosts, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trans_dan/pseuds/trans_dan
Summary: This was a promt given to me through tumblr. The Captain is watching World War documentaries and Pat watches them with him and falls asleep.





	Sleepy Pat and Tanks

'Alison! The program about World War tanks started 5 minutes ago!' Shouted The Captain.

'Okay, okay. Sorry I was dealing with Thomas in the lake.' Alison replied.

'Just leave the silly man be.'

The Captain jogged as fast as his old cracking joints would take him through the house while Alison slowly followed behind.

'Come on woman.' Alison glared at him, and carried on at her normal pace and reached the room The Captain was impatiently waiting outside of. They entered together.  
While Alison turned on the television and found the correct channel The Captain placed himself on the right hand side of the couch and placed his swagger stick across his lap. He turned to face Alison and smiled slightly and nodded towards her, letting her know of his thanks.

The history channel played show after show and the alarm clock in the room struck 22:00 hours, indicating to him that Alison and Mike would soon be heading to bed to do their nightly routine and soon Alison would be in to turn the television off. The Captain heard a light cough and sighed knowing that his one escape time would be over in a matter of minutes. He turned his head and saw a timid Pat stood by the door.

'What can I do for you Patrick?' The Captain asked starting to stand up.

'No, no it's quite alright. Robin and Julian are playing chess and Fanny is observing. So I was wondering if I could sit with you.' Pat's voice was quite but The Captain could here the nervousness.

'What about Thomas? Writing poetry I suppose?'

'I'm not sure, I can go and find him if you don't want me here. I understand.'

The Captain felt guiltly the way Pat lowered his head, looking said. 'Come on in, I fear Alison may come in soon and turn off the television though.'

'Oh, she's already gone to bed, Mike said something walking about the corridors about her not feeling to well.'

'Ah, well she shan't be turning off the television soon then.'

Pat smiled and sat next to The Captain with his hands on his knees. As the night drew on Pat's legs began to tough The Captain's and The Captain sat still keeping his attention on the men in the screen. Another alarm soon went off indicating midnight and The Captain new there was only one more programme to go, before he returned to his room for the night. As that programme went on he could he Pat's yawns become louder, until they stopped all of a sudden. The Captain turned his head to find the other man fast sleep leant against his head against The Captain's shoulder. The Captain debated on waking the man up but decided against it as he looked like a calm puppy. The Captain slowly leant against the back of the sofa, smiling, and shut his own eyes for a few moments.

The sun shone through the gap in the dusty old curtains waking up Pat who rubbed his eyes and looked around the room, which he soon realised was not his own. Then he remembered the accounts of the last night and slowly turned his head to look at The Captain. Who just at that moment opened his eyes and looked into Pats. 

'I'm so sorry Captain, I didn't mean to fall asleep.' Pat started. 

The Captain held up his hand 'no harm, no foul. That was actually one of the best sleeps I've had in a while.' 

'Really? Me too.' 

'However, I would appreciate if you didn't tell the others, I can't have them thinking I'm going soft.'

'Oh... Of course not.' Pat stood up and brushed his hair through with his fingers and statered to leave the room. The Captain quickly followed and walked along side Pat and they met up with the other ghosts. 

'I must go and speak to Alison but I will debrief you of today's events at 08:00 hours.' The Captain said and every but Pat sighed. 

'I hopefully will see you later and perhaps we can watch some more documentaries.' Pat said smiling. 

The Captain froze and coughed but after a few seconds replied 'I'd love that' and walked out to find Alison.


End file.
